Talk:S5D36 - Rites of Passage/@comment-37430485-20190222210951
Evan Chirs Jacob Harry- I never got a chance to play with you, hopefully next game I can get to know you guys better Elizabeth - Im really sad you had to be evacuated due to personal problems. I hope you are doing better Odd - I was very sad to see you go so early, I know you would have been a very loyal ally to me, but Im kinda glad that you are gone, cause otherwise I would have needed to make a painfull decision choosing betwen you and aris Rob - you were a tribemate but you got evacuated and I didnt get to know you well Rafal - another person who I saw as a very trusthworthy player, and we would have worked in the merge together. Sadly you went pre merge. Aaron - you were always a sneaky player, very loyal to Dovile, but after you gave away my advantage to Miguel, I decided I cant trust you fully, sorry James - we were tribemates but we didn't speak much and post merge you were Nicholas's ally. Nicholas was a threat to me but sadly for you he was immune that round, and we went for you. Luciano - I heard gread vibes about you from Dovile, but everyone wanted to do you at 1 vote ( I still dont know why) and we weren't too close, so I decided to went along. Nicholas - I have never seen someone as energetic as you! You were all over the place on merge, but I think you had too much energy in you and spread too many roumors which made you untrosworthy. You are a very strategic player, but sometimes a bit too energetic Louise - I didnt speak to you, and you were evicted due to 3 strikes which was sad, hopefully we can get to know each other in the future games Miguel - You were very social and strategic, but just as for nicholas, multiple people stated you talking to them, which made you untrosworthy, and you were probably the biggest threat going into the final stages of the game, and I had my loyalties to Dovile and Aris. I hope there's no hard feelings Alex - Just as Nicholas, I saw you as the biggest threat in going to the final stages of the game, which ment I had to vote you off. Just like Miguel, I hope there's no hard feelings, but I had my loyalties set up long ago towards other people, and out of the remaining you were the biggest threat Ellie - Dovile's best friend. I know what Dovile told you to trust me, and I kinda blindsided you too (again, hope there's no hard feelings) but I wanted to save Aris, and going into final round you seemed like the biggest threat Simon - We worked together only from final 9 or 8 and we both are here. Good luck to you in the final immunity challenge my friend! Aris - You are very nice person, and one of the rare types of people that I would trust enough to play an idol on. You were an amazing ally, good luck in the fina immunity challenge! Dovile - I could write a whole book to you, but I'll try to keep it short. Im sorry, if I hurt you personally, I really am. I should have been honest with you, but as always I had trust issues, and went with the safe and cowardly option to lie to you (again) when you never lied to me. Im sorry that I decided to play it safe for the last vote, you know the deal we made and I am 100% sticking to it. If you won't be sticking to your part I will understand. Again, Im sorry I lied to you, I shouldn't have done it